Who Does My Heart Belong To? Part 1
by EBBZTHEWRITER
Summary: THE STORY IS GONNA BE ABOUT FIONNA IN AT LOV6 SQUARE. IN ALL THE STORIES IVE READ OF HER I HAVEN'T RAN INTO ONE ABOUT FIONNA FEATURING MARSHALL LEE, PRINCE BUBBA GUMBALL, AND FLAME PRINCE. TO ALL MY READERS... GET READY


"WHO WILL MY HEART BELONG TO?"

Written by:EBBZTHEWRITER THE STORY IS GONNA BE ABOUT FIONNA IN AT LOV6 SQUARE. IN ALL THE STORIES IVE READ OF HER I HAVEN'T RAN INTO ONE ABOUT FIONNA FEATURING MARSHALL LEE, PRINCE BUBBA GUMBALL, AND FLAME PRINCE. TO ALL MY READERS... GET READY...

~CHAPTER ONE(part 1)~

FIONNA AND CAKE HAD JUSS DEFEATED THE ICE QUEEN FROM THE ATTEMP OF HER TRYING TO KIDNAP PRINCE BUBBA GUMBALL BUT LUCKILY SHE DIDN'T GET FARTHER THEN OUTSIDE OF THE CANDY KINGDOM AND THE PRINCE WAS THANKING FIONNA FOR SAVING HIM.  
"THANKS FIONNA, I THOUGHT I WAS A GONER, THE ICE QUEEN REALLY SPOOKED ME THIS TIME", HE SAID. "ITZ NO PROBLEM, AND PLUS AFTER THAT LAST CAN OF BUTKICK I THINK SHE WILL KEEP HER DISTANCE FOR A WHILE, LOL!", SHE SAID LAUGHING. "YEAH, THAT BEHIND IS GONNA NEED THAT ICE CHAIR SHE HAS AT HOME, LOL!", CAKE SAID ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING. AS A REWARD, THE PRINCE GAVE FIONNA AND CAKE A BOX OF SOME HIS FAMOUS SWEET TARTS AND THEY WERE FRESH OUT THE BAKERY AND THEY WERE FIONNAS FAVORITE. "SO FIONNA, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO SPEND SOME TIME UM..." GETTIN NERVOUS...  
"SOME TIME DOING WHAT? "  
"UM U KNO, HANGING OUT OR?"  
"! ID LOV6 TO!" COUGHING "I MEAN ID LOV6 TO".  
I ALWAYS HAD A THING FOR PRINCE BUBBA GUMBALL, BUT HE NEVER NOTICED, BUT TO HAVE A CHANCE TO HANG OUT WITH HIM COULD BE MY TIME TO SHINE. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE HE WILL LOV6 ME AS MUCH AS I LOV6 HIM 1 DAY "I WAS THINKING MAYBE WE CAN HANG AT UR TREE HOUSE, I KINDA WANNA GET AWAY FROM THE CANDY KINGDOM FOR A FEW HOURS".  
"UM SURE, BUT THERE ISNT MUCH TO DO BUT MAYBE WATCH MOVIES".  
"THAT SOUNDS GREAT, I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WATCH A GOOD SCARY MOVIE".  
" WELL UR IN LUCK BECAUSE I FOUND A MOVIE ABOUT A KILLER DOLL, ITS CALLED CHILDS PLAY".  
"CHILDS PLAY?" GUMBALL SAID.  
"YEAH, BUT WE'VE NEVER WATCHED IT BEFORE SO IT WILL BE THE FRIST TIME ANYONE HAS SCENE IT RIGHT CAT?" FIONNA SAID ELBOWING CAT.  
"YEAH, BUT I JUSS REMEMBERED I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT SO ITS GONNA BE JUST YOU TWO TONIGHT", CAT SAID PASSING A WINK AT FIONNA. FIONNA STARTED TO BLUSH. SHE'S NEVER BEEN ALONE WITH A MAN BEFORE, LET ALONE WITH A GUY SHE WAS SECRETLY IN LOV6 WITH.  
"WELL THAT SOUNDS GOOD TO ME, ARE YOU OK WITH THAT FIONNA?"  
"SSSURE IT'S COOL, I DONT MIND."  
"WELL OK THEN ILL SEE U IN TWO HOURS ", HE SAID AS HE MADE HIS WAY BACK IN THE CANDY KINGDOM. ONCE HE WAS GONE FIONNA TURNED TO CAT WITH ANGER.  
"ARE U CRAZY?! I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT, REALLY?! ARE U TRYING TO KILL ME?! I'VE NEVER BEEN ALONE WITH A MAN BEFORE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO SAY, OH GLOB I THINK IM GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK!".  
"FIONNA RELAX, FOR GLOB SAKE DON'T U THINK IT'S TIME U STARTED TO DATE?" SHE SAID WHIPPING THE SWEAT OFF OF FIONNAS FORHEAD.  
"I MEAN U JUST TURNED 21 , YOUR NOT A KID ANYMORE AND YOU NEED TO HAVE ALIL FUN EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE", CAT SAID STRECHING INTO A GIANT WITH FIONNA ON HER BACK.  
"I KNO BUT IM AFRAID IMA LOOK LIKE A FOOL TONIGHT, CAT YOU KNO I LOV6 HIM".  
"I KNO SWEETY, AND MAYBE ITS TIME HE KNOWS HOW U FEEL".  
FIONNA BEGAIN CRY AS CAT RAN HOME. "AWWWW FIONNA DON'T CRY".  
SOBBING "BUT WHAT IF HE DOSENT LIKE ME? WHAT IF I DO OR SAY SOMETHING THAT WILL CHANGE HOW HE FEELS ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP?"  
"FIONNA I PROMISE TONIGHT WILL BE A NIGHT YOU WILL NEVER FORGET, BY THE END OF THE NIGHT GUMBALL WILL LOV6 U A'S MUCH AS U LOV6 HIM".  
"WHAT MAKES U SO SURE?" FIONNA SAID AS SHE WHIPPED HER EYES DRY.  
"I HAVE A GUT FILLING, AND YOU KNO MY GUT IS ALWAYS RIGHT".  
FIONNA BEGAIN TO LAUGH AS SHE THOUGHT ABOUT THE OTHER TIMES SHE LISTENED TO CATS WAS TURE, CATS GUT WAS ALWAYS RIGHT NO MATTER WHAT, AND ITS GIVEN THEM SOME OF THERE MOST CRAZIEST ADVENTURES.  
THEY MADE IT TO THE TREE HOUSE. FIONNA BEGAIN TO PANICK AGAIN, BUT CAT WAS ABLE TO CALM HER.  
""FIONNA PLEASE RELAX, LOOK THE TREE HOUSE IS CLEAN AND THERE FRESH FOOD IM THE KITCHEN SOTHERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT". CAT SAID GETTING READY TO GO OUT.  
"BUT WHAT WILL I WEAR?" FIONNA STARTED TO PANICK AGAIN.  
"FIONNA U GUY'S ARE ONLY GONNA BE WATCHING MOVIES, WHAT DO YOU NEED TO BE ALL DRESSED UP FOR?"  
"THIS WILL BE THE FIRST TIME WE HUNG OUT BY OURSELVES."  
"FIONNA IF YOU JUST BE YOUR SELF YOU WILL BE FINE, TRUST ME I KNOW."  
"WELL OK I GUESS YOUR RIGHT", FIONNA SAID RELAXING HERSELF.  
CAT HELPPED FIONNA SET THE FRONT ROOM UP . THE LITTLE COFFEE TABLE WAS COVERED WITH BOWLS OF SNACKS AND A ICE CHEST FULL OF DIFFERENT FLAVORS OF SODA. BIEMO WAS PLACED IIN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR FOR A PERFECT VEIW OF THE MOVIE. EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND THIS MADE FIONNA FEEL WAY BETTER ABOUT THE NIGHT THAT HAS YET HAPPENED.  
" WELL EVERYTHING LOOKS GREAT, NOW THERE SHOULDNT BE A REASON WHY TONIGHT CAN GO WRONG, " CAT SAID LOOKING AROUND.  
"YEAH, IM ACTUALLY EXCITED."  
"GOOD, WELL IM GONNA GO, JUSS HOLLA IF YOU NEED ME!"  
CAT JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW AND WAS GONE BOFORE FIONNA COULD SAY "OK." MINZ LATER GUMBALL CAME AND IT WAS TIME TO WATCH THE MOVIE, AND GUMBALL WAS NICE AND COMFORTABLE ON THE COACH WHILE FIONNA WAS PUTTING IN THE MOVIE AND WHILE SHE DID SO, GUMBALL GOT AND GOOD VIEW OF FIONNAS BUT.  
"OH MY", HE SAID ADMIRRING THE THICK PLUMP BEHIND WHICH STOOD IM FRONT OF HIM.  
"WHAT YOU SAY?"  
"I SAID OH MY THIS COACH IS VERY COMFORTABLE?", HE SAID UNSURE OF HIMSELF.  
"OH UH THANX", SHE SAID PRESSING PLAY. THE MOVIE STARTED AND IT WAS INDEED SCARY. FIONNA KEPT HIDDING UNDER GUMBALLS ARM.  
"OH MY GLOB!" SHE SAID HIDDING AGAIN. "FIONNA U WANNA JUST TURN THIS OFF? I MEAN U SEAM REALLY SCARED OF THIS SHOW", " WHAT? ME SCARED? NEVER! IM FINE AND I-OH MY GLOB!" SHE HID AGAIN.  
"THATS WHAT I THOUGHT", HE SAID GETTING UP AND TURNNING OFF THE MOVIE. "DUDE WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR? IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD."  
"YEAH SURE IT WAS", HE SAID SITTING BACK ON THE COACH.  
"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO?" FIONNA ASKED.  
WITHOUT THINKING TWICE GUMBALL KISSED FIONNA WITH SO MUCH PASSION. FIONNA PUSH GUMBALL AWAY AND SAID… "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "OH I UH… " FIONNA CUT HIM OFF WITH A EVEN MORE PASSIONATE KISS.  
~Well that is it for now, hope this is good enough for you because this is JUSS THE BEGININNING!


End file.
